1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof. For example, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display including an auxiliary electrode and an absorption electrode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been recently spotlighted as a display device for displaying images.
A conventional OLED display typically includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer.
An OLED display may be classified into a front emission type, a rear emission type, and a dual emission type. The front emission type OLED display typically has a structure in which a second electrode of an organic light emitting element is formed over the entire area of a substrate where the organic light emitting element is formed in a thin film shape in order to minimize deterioration of luminance of light generated from an organic emission layer.
However, a voltage drop may occur in driving power passing through the second electrode for driving the organic emission layer due to electrical resistance of the second electrode since the second electrode formed as a thin film is formed over the entire area of the substrate in the front emission type of OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.